Froggydex
The Froggydex, added in version 1.0.2 of the game, is a play on the word Pokédex from the video game Pokémon, and lists all the frogs the user has bred or recieved as a gift in the game. It shows a percentage of the total number of frogs and lists them in pattern order. Version 1.0.4 ordered the Froggydex by pattern rarity. Version 1.0.6 allows you to see the Max Value, Speed &Stamina for all of the frogs you have ever owned. Even if an egg is sold before it hatches into the actual frog, the frog's data will be added to your Froggydex, which is a useful way to see what frog is going to hatch from the eggs without having to wait for them to mature. This is a fairly elementary piece of knowledge, but if you are attempting to breed a specific frog, just choose two frogs that have the desired qualities. For example, if you need a Tangelo Callaina Zebrae, you need to make sure that all 3 traits (primary color- Tangelo , secondary color- Callaina and species- Zebrae ) are expressed by either or both of the two frogs that you're mating; breeding an Aqua Callaina Velatus and a Tangelo Tingo Zebrae will produce 8 possible outcomes, one of which is the Tangelo Callaina Zebrae. Breeding frogs that share one or more traits will reduce the number of possible outcomes and increase the odds that a specific frog will be bred. If the frogs that you're breeding share one trait then there will only be 4 possible outcomes, if they share two traits there will be two possible outcomes and if they share all three then there will only be one possible outcome. Once you've successfully bred one and its egg is in your habitat, it's data will be added to your Froggydex so you can see what type of frog it is. The first page of the Froggydex has the number of unique frogs that you have owned at the top and shows the frogs listed by the species' rarity: Anura, Crustalli, Velatus, Clunicula, Marmorea, Puncti, Tribus, Lanterna, Glacio, Zebrae, Adamantis, Africanus, Ludo, Partiri, Nasus, Roboris, Bovis, Marinus, Mixtus, Calyx, Viduo, Dextera, Stellata, Serpentis, Spinae, Geminus, Nimbilis, Cesti, Bulla, Sagitta, Amfractus, Orbis, Ornatus, Sol, Obaro, Lucus, Ligo, Persona, Corona, Arbor, Vinaceus, Ocularis, Insero, Gyrus, Biplex, Pingo, Trivium, Calvaria, Floresco, Bulbus, Magus, Veru, Signum, Templum, Papilio, Pluma, Cornus, Volta, Flecto, Figularis, Aceris, Lunaris, Tabula, Pictoris, Shelbus, Skeletos, Pyramis, Lotus, Spira, Planeta, Mazeus, Palma, Coclearis, Mustacium, Axis, Igneous, Infinitas, Nodare, Dimidius, Scutulata, Arcus, Botulus, Americano, Symphonia, Vicis, Janus, Levar, Gemma, Favus, Tessera, Frondis, Pistrix, Nebula, Fractus, Hennae, Pulvillus, Quilta, Foramen, Emblema, Fortuno, Splendico, Hexas, Spargo, Latus. Listed for each species will be the number of unique frogs you've owned for the species, shown as a fraction (x/368) and a percentage (x%). Tapping on a species will bring up a new page which has the 23 primary colors listed in the following order: Maroon, Red, Tangelo, Orange, Golden, Yellow, Lime, Green, Emerald, Olive, Marine, Aqua, Azure, Blue, Purple, Royal, Pink, Violet, White, Beige, Cocos, Black & Glass. At the top of the page is the number of unique frogs that you have owned within the species, x/368, and each primary color has the number of variations that you've owned next to it (x/16 &x%). Tapping on one of the primary colored frogs will bring up the final page, which lists the 16 possible secondary color variations: Tingo, Carota, Aurum , Folium, Muscus, Callaina, Caelus, Pruni, Viola , Ceres , Floris, Albeo , Bruna, Cafea, Picea, and Chroma. If you have owned or currently own a specific frog, there will be a green checkmark in the box and you will be able to see the frog's Max Value, Speed and Stamina. Since version 1.0.x (?), the Froggydex has been updated. On the final page, which lists the possible secondary color variations, a "clone" button has replaced the green checkmark described above. This function allows you to order every frog you have ever bred or owned in the game. The ordered frog arrives in your mailbox, like in the FrogMart . However, the price is quite high: 10 times the max value of the frog. Cloning can be used efficiently with Anura frogs, as they are cheap and fast to grow and tame, in order to get a specific frog for a request, an award, a set and so on. For example, if you need a Red Aurum Stellata to complete the Red China award, just clone a Red Aurum Anura and breed it with any Stellata. You will have 1/4 to 1/8 chance of getting the desired frog. Category:Gameplay